Âme blanche
by Naoki-Chan8
Summary: FIC EN PAUSE Suite de Pureté. Hinata TROP timide,TROP banale, TROP faible et TROP incapable d'attiré convenablement l'attention de Naruto. Cette histoire est ce qui c'est passer avant Pureté.
1. Chapter 1 Le retour du Jinchuriki!

**Spoiler : Les personnages appartienne a Masashi Kishimoto**

**NDA : Bonne lecture :D et je rappelle au lecteur que c'estla suite de Pureté (en plusieurs chapitres). C'est sur ce qui c'est passer avant Pureté. J'ai lu les deux reviews que on ma laisser (pas beaucoup) mais sa fait chaud au coeur et je vous en remercie, sa me remonte VRAIMENT le moral et désoler pour les fautes :O**

* * *

**_Le retour du Jinchuriki_**

Elle caressa son ventre rebondi. Huit mois qu'elle était enceinte de Naruto. Comme à chaque matin elle se remémorait comment, ensemble, ils étaient partit de presque rien jusqu'à une vie se formant dans son ventre. Cela n'avait pas été du gâteau…

Oh que non, cela n'avait pas été facile du tout…! pensa Hinata, avec une ombre de tristesse.

Au début, leur relation se tenait à seulement une simple amitié.

_**Flash-back**_

Naruto…

Il avait vaincu Madara Uchiwa. Chef de l'Akatsuki. Le pauvre jeune homme était dans un sale état. Mais… Il était revenu! Hinata se précipita sur lui et le serra sous le clair de lune avec force (enfin ce qu'elle pouvait) dans ses bras frêles.

-Hinata..Je suis content de te revoir…, murmura-t-il.

Et il sombrât dans l'inconscience. L'héritière des Hyûuga se rendit compte de ses blessures graves et l'emmena d'urgence à l'hôpital du village. Arrivée, des medic-nin se précipitèrent sur elle.

- Sauvez-le pendant que je vais chercher Tsunade-sama, dit-elle, le souffle court.

Elle couru jusqu'au bureau du Hokage et frappa trois coups sonores.

-Entrez

Hinata franchit le pas de la porte en balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles.

Naruto…R-revenu, blesser, vaincu, portes Konoha, Madara, grave…

D'un signe de la main la Godaime l'arrêta.

-Reprend ton souffle et explique moi clairement la situation, dit-elle avec sérieux.

L'Hyûuga exposa alors ce qui venait d'arriver. Après ses explications, Tsunade se précipita hors du bureau et demanda le numéro de chambre de Naruto.

-Portes 348 Godaime-sama!, s'écria Hinata

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises abîmées en attendant que Tsunade soigne Naruto. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses doigts, cause du stresse phénoménal. Quand les medic-nin et l'Hokage sortirent, ils lui dirent avant qu'elle puisse poser la question :

Il va s'en sortir.

Sa cage thoracique décompressa.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

**_Flash-Back_**

La jeune femme aux yeux nacrés se réveilla en sursaut. Boum-boum… Boum-boum…. Des battements de cœur résonnaient à son oreille, une douce odeur qu'une seule personne avait flottait près de ses narines. Naruto-kun… Elle prit soudain compte qu'elle était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, tête couchée sur la poitrine de Naruto. Il la regardait calmement.

-Euh…G-gomen(1)…Naruto-kun!, mumura Hinata en se redressant brusquement.

- C'est pas grave Hinata-chan!, répondit-il avec sont ton habituel enjoué.

Le teint de la Hyûuga avait prit une teinte rouge écrevisse.

D…depuis combien de t…temps est-tu r…réveillé N…Naruto-kun?

Une quinzaine de minutes. Tu savais que tu ronronnes quand tu dors?, dit le blond en riant.

La couleur de peau de la pauvre Hinata ne tarda pas à devenir prune. Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas retentissant. Sakura.

-NARUTO!Je savais que tu allais être blessé! Mais non, mônsieur a fait qu'à sa tête! Regarde dans quel état tu es…, vociféra-t-elle.

-M…mais…Sakura-chan…,suplia Naruto

- Mônsieur s'est jeter dans la gueule du loup et nous laisse tous dans l'indifférence et nous laisse ronger par l'inquiétude. Tu…

Hinata n'entendit plus rien au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la chambre d'hôpital. Bien sur, comment pouvait-elle croire que Naruto-kun serait-ce qu'un petit peu attiré par elle? Quand Sakura était rentré, les yeux azur du garçon étaient soudain devenus plus brillant. Sakura était resplendissante, l'une des plus belle kunoichi de Konoha et l'une des meilleures. Hinata paraissait bien pâle à coté d'elle, toute petite. Toujours celle qui passait inaperçue, celle que personne ne se souciait. Pourtant elle continue d'espérer, comme toujours, ses espoirs commençais peu a peu a se perdre dans le néant, mais quand Naruto était dans les parages, ses espoirs se reformaient…pour se briser en lui déchirant son cœur si fragile.

Sans s'en apercevoir elle était rendue chez elle. Elle ne vivait plus au manoir Hyûuga. Bien sur, elle était encore l'héritière (de justesse), mais elle était écœuré des lois et normes stupides dans son ancienne maison. Elle s'était donc payer un petit appartement simple avec une chambre, un salon, une cuisine, salle à manger et salle de bain. Toutes les pièces étaient moyennement grandes. Hinata ne voulait plus suffoquer sous le peu d'espace qu'elle avait dans son ancienne chambre. Avec le rang de _Jōnin _elle pouvait bien se payer ça !

Hinata poussa la porte de son appartement et s'effondra sur son lit et versa quelquesÉ larmes en regardant la photo de elle et lui. Naruto l'encerclant exagérément dans ses bras avec toujours cette mine enjouée et elle, avec son visage qui s'était viré au rouge tomate, aux yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Suffocant sous l'étreinte du Jinchuuriki. Oui, cette photo avait été prise a son insu par Jiraya qui voulait de l'inspiration pour ses romans(2) tordus et pervers. Quand la photo fut développer et sortant fraîchement de l'appareil, la jeune femme prit avec hâte l'image en engueulant généreusement le sannin légendaire, ce fut l'une de ses première crises de colère. Après, elle avait toujours gardé jalousement cette photo qui la représentait elle et lui, ensemble. Elle s'endormit sur ce doux souvenir, fatiguée par les larmes qu'elle avait versé.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

1 : Gomen veut dire désolé en japonais.

2 : Icha Icha paradise est la série de romans que écrit Jiraya (alias l'ermite pervers comme le dit Naruto). Icha Icha paradise est un roman pervers et tordu, Jiraya aime toujours matté les filles pour (d'après son explication) trouver de l'inspiration pour ses romans.

* * *

**NDA: Dite mois ce que vous en pensez! Désoler que ça soit siiiii court, j'essaie de m'améliorer :D La suite bientôt! S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit des reviews? Même si vous n'aimez pas je peux au moins savoir que qui ne va pas dans ma fic! Si vous avez des questions(bon ma fic n'est pas assez avancez pour mais sur l'histoire, je peux vous expliquer en bref)je serais ravie de répondre! A bientôt,**

_**Naoki-Chan8**_


	2. Chapter 2 Parfois, quand on trébuche

**NDA: Voici la suite! Comme d'habitude assez court mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

****Parfois…quand on trébuche, la chance vient! **

Une douleur lancinante se propagea dans le bas du ventre de Hinata. L'enfant veut sortir

_**Flash-back :**_

-Hé, Hinata!, hurla Kiba du terrain d'entraînement.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés offrit un salut gêné de la main à ses compagnons. Comme à chaque semaine, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner quel que heures, ensemble, pour continuer à se fréquenter.

-Hinata, est-ce que tu savais que Naruto était revenu?, dit Shino de sa voix morne.

-Haï, Shino-kun. Je suis allé le visiter hier.

Le garçon de clan Aburame hocha la tête et n'en dit pas plus. Ils commencèrent leurs habituel entrainement de l'ancienne équipe huit. Kiba essaya sa nouvelle technique mis fraichement au point il y a quel que jours.

_Boeufle, tigre, chien, serpent, chien._

-Ninpo! L'odeur des canins nocif!, s'écria-t-il.

Puis ce fût le noir total.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**Flash-back :**_

Elle était endormie depuis deux jours, étendue sur un lit d'hôpital. La puissante nouvelle technique de Kiba l'avait assommé. Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement (oui, il a veillé pendant deux jours la jeune femme) quand les paupières de la Hyûuga se soulevèrent.

- Alors, bien dormis?, dit-il. Shino s'est retrouvé dans le même état que toi, dans les pommes. La technique de Kiba est assez… nocive, je dirais, continua-t-il. Tu aurais du voir comment la vielle l'a engeuler, sérieux, je crois pas que Kiba va refaire cette technique comme pratique!, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hinata sourit. Naruto-kun à toujours le don de remonter le moral, même si je suis à l'hôpital et…

Bon tu es enfin réveillée?

- L'hokage 5ème du nom entra flanquer par Shizune.

Il était temps! Tu as dormis pendant deux jours! Tu as été empoisonnée quand tu à respiré l'air nocif que kiba à produit avec sa technique qui touche les personnes au alentour de cent mètres. C'est comme des puissants somnifères, mais parfois, mortels, expliqua Tsunade. NARUTO! Arrête de dormir quand je parle! Rend toi utile pour une fois et reconduis Hinata chez elle, ordonna-t-elle.

- Je _crois_ que la vielle va être fâché contre moi pendant un certain temps, murmura Naruto pendant que la Godaime sortait d'un pas rageur.

Il sorti, la laissant s'habiller correctement. Et elle, pensait à Naruto…toujours. Il ne sortait jamais de ses penser. Hinata avait vu peu à peu la ressemblance avec le Yondaime. N'importe qui ne connaissant pas Naruto, du moins sont caractère, lui rirais au visage si quel qu'un disait qu'il n'était pas le fils du 4ème hokage. Bien sûr, un de ses amis lui rirais au visage si on lui dirait que Naruto _est_ le fils de l'honorable, le_ sage_, Yondaime. Pourtant, c'était la pure vérité. La jeune Hyûuga avait, un jour, par inadvertance, trouvé des papiers des naissances sur le bureau de la 5ème Hokage.

_Hinata entra dans la pièce où travaillais Tsunade. Elle devait se faire confier une mission de rang A, à ce qu'il parait. Et la Godaime n'était pas encore arriver. Des papiers étaient posés négligemment sur le bureau. Certificats de naissance confidentielle. _

_Nom : Uzumaki_

_Prénom : Naruto_

_Date de naissance : 10 octobre_

_Groupe sanguin : B_

_Cheveux : Blond_

_Yeux : Bleu_

_Taille actuel : 186 cm (Je l'ai mit un peu plus grand vu qu'il a 19 ans)_

_Rang : __Jōnin_

_Père : Minato Namikaze : 4__ème__ Hokage_

_Mère : Kushina Uzumaki : __Jōnin_

_Parrain : Jiraya : Sannin légendaire_

_Autre informations importantes : Hôte de Kyuubi et est un Jinchuriki._

- Hinata, tu es prête?, hurla l'Uzumaki à travers la porte

- Euh…Haï! J'arrive, répondit-elle

Elle enfila précipitamment sa cote de maille, un chandail mi-moulant mauve, des leggings noires qu'lui y arrivait au genou et finalement ses sandales de ninja noir avec de légers talons épais. Elle ouvra avec force la porte frappante le pauvre Naruto qui se ramassa sur le sol, un peu assommer.

- Naruto-kun! Sa v…

Elle trébucha sur le pied du Jinchuriki et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vira rouge pivoine quand elle s'aperçue de sa position très embarrassante. La hyuuga essaya de se relever, mais, encore sous les effets secondaires de la technique de Kiba, ses muscles lâchèrent et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles de Naruto. Et elle perdit conscience.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

- NARUTO! Le bébé veut sortir, hurla la pauvre Hinata

Elle perdit ses eaux.

**Fin du chapitre 2.**

**NDA : Oui je sais c'est un chapitre tres court… Mais la fin est pas si pire, non?^^ Donner moi votre avis en reviews! J'allais oublier, le prochain chapitre sera peut-être un peu plus long à publier, car j'ai une tonne d'examens qui s'en viennent! A bientôt!**

_**Naoki-Chan8 **_


	3. Chapter 3 Mission importante

**NDA : Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Au fait je tient a remercier NaruSun, merci de m'inciter a continuer ma fic. Cela me donne courage de ne pas abandonner :) Au fait, J'ai réussi mon examens de français a 85%! (Bon tout le monde s'en fout...^.^) Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Mission importante**

Naruto ne viendra pas l'aider et la supporter pendant son accouchement... Il était en mission au pays du village caché d'Ame. Hinata ne voulait pas le croire… L'un des plus jours de sa vie…leur enfant…_Non!_

Flash-back

Elle se réveille! Hinata, hé, Hinata!

Ses membres étaient engourdis, elle sentait une grande chaleur dans ses joues.

'' Mais que c'est-il passer…?''

Des flashes d'ombres et de lumières envahissent son esprit embrumé. Un pied…une chute...une position embarrassante et…un baiser involontaire?

La Hyûga ouvrit paresseusement ses paupières. Le visage halé de Naruto emplit sa vision. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, sous le choc.

- Hé, hé! Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis tombé, j'avais juste à pas me tenir là, non?, dit-il embarrassé.

Un ange passa avant que la jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle réagit au quart de tour.

- Go...gomen Naruto-kun! Je…je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je…je te le jure Naruto-Kun! Et euh…gomen pour t'avoir embrassé…

La couleur de peau de Hinata devin rouge tomate pendant ses excuses minables. Je Jinchuriki l'aida à se relever.

- C'est pas grave Hinata-chan! Et puis…Le baiser était agréable, non?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, tourna les talons et lui fit d'un signe de la main de la suivre. Le teint de la pauvre Hinata devint prune…

Fin du flash back

Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi devait-il être parti pour une _stupide_ mission! Ses mains étaient devenues des petits poings.

Elle rageait.

Flash-back :

Elle frappa le mannequin d'entraînement avec toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Ses jointures étaient en sang.

''Pourquoi…?''

Elle se maudissait d'être aussi timide.

Coup de pied sauté.

Peut-être que si elle se saurait déclarer…Il aurait accepté?

Les Shuriken atteints toutes leur cibles.

Non, cette Sakura était la meilleure amie à Naruto. Comment Hinata pourrait rivaliser contrer elle?

Elle rata sa cible avec son kunai.

Pourtant, Sakura l'avait toujours repoussé. Comment…? Comment a-t-elle pu accepter la demande siiii romantique de Naruto?

Le mannequin de bois se cassa sous l'effet du coup qu'elle lui infligea.

Hinata soupira. Sa _vie_ était un calvaire. Son père, non, son clan la trouvait tellement faible… Elle se faisait traiter comme une moins que rien par eux. Et quand elle commençait à apercevoir un peu d'espoir…Pouf! Cela s'envolait…Naruto sortait avec Sakura depuis plus d'un mois et Hinata venait de l'apprendre…

- Bordel de merde que la vie est _injuste_, dit-elle en frappant un arbre.

Elle n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher.

- Sa va, Hinata?

La voix de Naruto. Une rage sourde monta en elle.

- Sa va très bien, Naruto, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

L'hôte de Kyuubi recula d'un pas. La Hinata qui lui avait toujours adressé la parole d'Un ton doucereux et bien veillant. Où était la gentille Hinata?

- Euh…La vielle veut nous voir dans un quart d'heure dans son bureau, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

- D'accord, dit la Hyûga.

Son ton de voix aurait certainement rivalisé avec ceux des Uchiwas.

- Eh bien…A bientôt, Hinata…-chan.

Comment osait-il utiliser le suffixe ''chan'' avec son nom? Quand il fût partit, Hinata souffla un bon coup pour évacuer la colère.

La jeune femme partit prendre une douche rapide chez elle et partit pour le bâtiment du Hokage. À peine eu-t-elle mit un pas dans le bureau que Tsunade commença à parler.

- Bon, tu a cinq minutes d'en retard. Au moins tu ne commence pas à rivaliser avec Kakashi, soupira-t-elle. J'avais déjà commencé à expliquer à Naruto ce qui se passe au village d'Ame. Le pays de la pluie commence à se diviser en deux parties. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se battent. Pas dans des champs de batailles. Non, ils lancent des bombes sur les maisons adverses et tout ce qui peut appartenir à l'ennemi. Votre rôle est de récolter des informations de base ET infiltré la pire des deux organismes. Soit celle qui a déclenché la guerre. Et attention il y a des ninjas assez expérimenté. Vous serez intégrez comme ninja du village par une procédure d'exception, (enfin c'est cela qu'il faut dire) comme un jeune couple ninja. Hinata, tu changeras de nom de famille pour Aoki, Naruto le tien sera Hayashi.

Voyant leurs regards interrogateurs la Godaime expliqua plus clairement :

- Le clan Hyûga est assez connu. Heureusement seul le village de Konoha sait que les Hyûga on les yeux sans iris. Donc, les habitants d'Ame ne s'auront pas qui tu es. Le clan Uzumaki, qui, autrefois était célèbres au village d'Ame, saurait tout de suite qui tu es puisque que tu es le seul représentant. Naruto est un nom rare, mais pas impossible a donné. Peut-être existe-t-il quelque Naruto dans le monde? En bref, vous devez récolter des informations de base et intégrer la bande qui a déclenché cette bataille sous le camouflage de ninja d'Ame. Arrêter cette guerre. A tout prix. C'est une mission de rang S de haute importance que le dirigeant du pays de la pluie ma demander. Cela peut prendre quelque mois. Rendez-vous aux portes du village à minuit. Je vous y attendrai. Vous pouvez disposez, dit l'Hokage.

Hinata sortit d'Un pas précipité du bâtiment et se dirigea rapidement chez elle avant que Naruto puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Une mission de rang S? Avec Naruto? Pendant plusieurs _**mois**_? Sous un jeune COUPLE? La Hyûga n'était pas sortit du trouble!

(Le flash back n'est pas fini. Cela continuera au prochain chapitre.)

Secouée par les contractions que venait de commencer, Hinata cria

* * *

**NDA : J'espère que vous avez aimez! J'ai essaye de faire un peu plus long :P Prochain chapitre : Au village d'Ame! Pour m'excuser de ce petit retard j'ai fait naître une autre fiction! (bon, juste le prologue de mis, mais bon). Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4 attaque

****

NDA: Voici la suite! Désoler d'avoir pris tout ce temps, j'ai écris deux autres one shot, la suite des Sannins légendaire et l'école ne me lâche pas! Je ne crois plus avoir autant de temps pour écrire, avant j'en avais environ 2h à 3h pour écrire, mais il y avait des présentations d'anglais donc j'en profitais pour écrire la suite… Désoler se sera un peu plus long pour écrire la suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je continue à être extrêmement inspiré, j'espère que vous ne le regrettez pas! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!

* * *

**Attaque**

Hinata marchait difficilement vers l'hôpital. Les rues étaient évidement sans vie. Qui penserait se promener sur les trottoirs à une heure du matin? Allez un petit effort, elle y presque…

_**Le flash-back continue. **_

La Hyûga sautait d'arbres en arbres, tendant et relâchant ses muscles de ses jambes d'un coup pour aller de plus en plus loin. Son nouveau bandeau frontal l'agaçait un peu, mais elle allait hélas le supporter plusieurs mois.

Hinata poussa un soupir las. Ça promettait!

_-Tenez, vos habits de ninja d'Ame, votre bandeau, la signature d'autorisation d'exception et l'argent. Partez tout de suite et faites attention a vous, dit Tsunade. _

_La jeune femme resta estomaquer devant tout cet argent. Cela pouvait facilement atteindre les un million de yens. Mais oui! C'était évident, s'ils étaient obligés de marchander pour se sortir d'une impasse! Hinata se maudit de sa stupidité. _

_Elle remercia le Hokage et attacha la pièce de métal qui représentait le village d'amé, collé à un tissu long horizontalement, autour de son cou, comme un collier. Naruto et elle partirent à l'instant pour le pays de la pluie. _

Ils progressèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant que le Jinchuriki dise qu'il allait place la tente. Il avait remarqué que la femme aux cheveux bleu nuit était fatigué. Il cloua l'abri pendant qu'Hinata partait chercher du bois et de l'eau. Naruto avait remarqué qu'elle l'évitait, mais pourquoi?

Hinata ramassait le peu de brindille qui trainaient par terre. Bon, elle en avait assez pour le feu. Elle les déposa devant le campement et repartit pour aller chercher de l'eau.

-Byakugan!

Elle vit un léger courant d'eau à plus d'un kilomètre et demi. Hinata soupira d'agacement, marcher toute cette distance après plusieurs heures de course, n'était pas dans ses projets pour la soirée.

Expirant bruyamment tout l'air dans ses poumons, elle se mit en route vers la source d'un pas rapide. Plus vite qu'elle se serait débarrassé de cette saleté de corvée, plus vite se sera fait.

Après une dizaine de minute, Hinata arriva à sa destination, les jambes écorché. Disons que les arbres on des branches pointue, pour en faire un résumer rapide.

La Hyûga sorti ses deux gourdes de un litre chacune et les plongea dans le cours d'eau peu profond. Soudain elle senti une présence et à peine avait-elle tourné la tête qu'Hinata tomba tête première dans l'eau. Le sang coula. Son crâne s'était frappé à la roche tranchante.

Son âme partit pour une autre dimension.

Hinata ouvrit soudainement les yeux. De l'air. ''J'ai _besoin_ d'air, **TOUT DE SUITE**!''Avec difficulté, elle sortie sa tête hors de l'eau. Elle remplie avidement ses poumons d'oxygènes frais. Cela faisait un bien fou.

Revigoré, enfin ce qu'elle pouvait (il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a été heurté à la tête jusqu'au sang), elle clarifia son esprit;

Un, elle était blessée à la tête. Deux, il y avait des ou une personne qui ne lui voulait certainement pas du bien. Et trois elle était trop loin du campement pour s'enfuir.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Hinata se mit en position de combat et activa son dôjutsu.

-Byakugan!

Le coup ne tarda pas à fuser. Elle évita un coup de poing féroce. Ils étaient deux. L'autre était derrière Hinata et essaya de la frapper à son insu.

-Raté.

Elle esquiva son coup et toucha le bras dénudé de 'autre. Une rougeau apparue sur son avant-bras.

-Merde! Sa fait mal, grogna-t-il en secouant ses cheveux bruns.

Il tenta de bouger son bras, sans succès. Elle profita de leur inattention pour porter un coup sur la nuque du brun. Un de moins.

-Que me voulez-vous, demanda-t-elle.

-Tu vois, vu que tu étais toute seule…Alors…eh bien…tu vois, on voulait en profiter. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

Il lui fit un sourire sadique. La bouche d'Hinata forma un ''O''. Quel ninja pouvait penser comme ça? Ah. Un ninja d'Oto no kuni. Il lança son poing vers le visage de la kunoichi. Elle allait riposter quand sa blessure lui fit un mal de chien. Cela la déconcentra une fraction de seconde et elle reçu l'impact de plein fouet. Son corps fragile toucha le sol avec un bruit mat.

Hinata savait qu'elle ne pouvait se relever, elle n'en avait pas la force. La Hyûga rampa avec difficulté loin de cette horrible personne. Le ninja d'Oto hurla de rire.

-Tu fais tellement pitié, faiblarde!, ricana-t-il.

Il allait la frapper à nouveau quand une poigne de fer lui agrippa le collet et le secoua comme une vielle poupée de chiffon. Hinata cru qu'il allait se briser le cou sous la violence du geste. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent.

-Non, mais sa va pas dans ta tête, toi?, hurla Naruto. Tu crois que c'est ainsi que l'on traite une femme?

Un coup de poing violent atterrit sur le visage du ninja d'Oto.

-Alors est-ce qu'elle est bonne, ta femelle, ricana-t-il.

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges et une fente comme un chat se montra au lieu de sa pupille. Un autre coup vola sur la mâchoire qui se déboîta.

-Espèce de fils de pute! Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça!

Naruto se jeta sur lui et le bourra de coup de poings. Le ninja d'Oto se fit mettre K.O. en moins de quel que secondes. Le Jinchuriki écumait de rage.

-Na…Naruto-kun, murmura Hinata.

Le réceptacle plongea son regard dans celui de sa coéquipière. Il cru qu'il allait fondre sous le visage d'ange qui le narguait d'aller l'embrasser. Naruto se secoua la tête. Il se dirigea vers la rivière, prit les deux gourde gorgé d'eau et les accrocha à sa ceinture dissimulé sous son chandail.

-J'imagine que tu ne peux marcher dans ton était, Hinata-chan, dit-il.

-Je…,commença-t-elle.

-Pas grave du tout!

Il la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et commença à marcher vers le campement pendant que la jeune femme devenait rouge tomate.

-N…Non, Naruto-kun! Je…je peux marcher si sa te dérange à se point, dit-elle.

Il lui ria au nez.

-Pas question! De toute façon, tu te serais écroulé après même pas deux pas, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Ce…Ce qui a faillit m'arriver n…n'est pas amusant.

Le blond perdit son sourire instantanément. Hinata regretta d'avoir dit ces mots.

-Quand je t'ai entendu crier et après avoir remarquer que tu étais tombé dans l'eau…J'ai cru devenir fou pendant que je courrais pour aller te sauver. Et j'ai failli eu avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque je t'ai vue dans cette situation. Je… je suis tellement désoler de ne pas été là à temps, Hinata, s'excusa-t-il.

Une larme scintilla au coin de son œil. La Hyûga s'en voulue à mort d'avoir dit ces paroles.

-G…Gomen Naruto-kun. Si…si j'avais été plus prudente, on n'en s…serait pas là, murmura-t-elle.

Arrivé au campement, Naruto la déposa doucement sur la couchette et partit faire le souper. Il revint avec deux bols de ramen instantané, une odeur de bruler traînant avec lui.

-Euh…Je les aie laissé trop longtemps à cuire. J'aurai du savoir que la chaleur du feu était plus forte que celui d'une casserole, dit-il embarrasser.

Hinata éclata d'un rire cristallin. Oh, oui! Elle n'avait jamais vue de plus drôle qu'un homme qui avait manqué sa cuisine, surtout avec Naruto. Celui-ci prit un air vexé.

-Tu sais cela m'a prit un minimum d'effort faire _ça_!

Elle ria de plus belle, jusqu'en avoir mal aux côtes. Naruto ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son euphorie. Après plusieurs minutes de fou rire, Hinata essuya une larme qui lui avait échappé.

-Ex…Excuse-moi, dit-elle en hoquetant.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement, toute tension envolée. Alors que la tornade blonde allait sortir, Hinata l'arrêta.

-Réveille-moi à minuit pour le tour de garde, dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata! Reprend tes forces, repose-toi et soigne-toi demain! De toute façon, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Arigatô(1), Naruto-kun.

Elle posa sa tête sur le sol et s'endormit sur-le-champ.

-Fais de beau rêve, Hinata-chan, souffla Naruto.

La Hyûga passa la nuit, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**Fin du flash-back. **_

Les médic-nin se précipitèrent sur elle quand elle franchit la porte de l'hôpital de Konoha et l'emmenèrent dans la salle d'accouchement.

Fin du chapitre quatre de Âme blanche.

* * *

**Arigatô : Merci en japonais.**

**NDA : Voilà, je vous poste la suite, les yeux a demi-fermé par la fatigue! :P Cela me tient tellement a cœur, l'écriture, que je m'en empêche de dormir! Dites-moi, ais-je un problème? ^.^ La suite bientôt! En attendant, Reviews…? **

**Naoki-Chan8**


	5. Chapter 5 Ame

NDA: Oui, je sais. J'ai été (très) lente a publié ce chapitre... Disons…que quand je la relie, cela me démoralise un peu et je me suis demander si il fallait que je continue…Bon puisque les fics son commencées ; pourquoi pas aller jusqu'au bout? Bref, cela ma fait un beau bug d'inspiration… Enfin j'espère que vous allez aimez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Ame**_

_Pendant que les médic-nin la posait sur la brancarde pour l'emmener dans une de ces salles d'accouchement, Hinata hurla de douleur. Les contractions devenaient de plus en plus violentes. _

Flash back :

Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait heureuse et reposé. '' J'espère que Naruto n'est pas trop fatiguer'' s'inquiéta celle-ci. Elle se leva après s'être étiré longuement. Hinata retrouva un Naruto exténué, endormis près du feu.

La Hyûga s'en voulue, maintenant qu'elle était reposé et soignée. Elle le laissa dormir pendant qu'elle préparait un petit déjeuner avec des fruits sauvages cueilli hier et du riz. Quand le repas fut près elle secoua doucement Naruto.

- Naruto-kun, il faut que tu…

Le corps du Jinchuriki réagit instinctivement, en un instant, Hinata fut cloué au sol, en dessus de lui. Ses poignets étaient écrasés par le poids des mains de Naruto.

- Du…Du calme, N…Naruto-k…kun!, lui dit Hinata, effrayée.

- Les yeux du possesseur de Kyuubi s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh! Je suis désolé Hinata-chan!, dit-il en se levant précipitamment. Je croyais que tu étais une ennemie!

La jeune femme ria nerveusement.

- Ce n'es pas grave, Naruto-kun. Tiens, ta part du petit déjeuner!

Elle lui tendit le bol de riz, qu'il prit rapidement. A peine eu-t-elle entamé sa première bouché, ses baguettes dans son bol, qu'il en avait déjà fini la moitié.

- Doucement, Naruto-kun! Tu va t'étouffer si tu continue…

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait. Le blond avait avalé trop rapidement une coule de cette nourriture blanche qu'il toussota bruyamment.

Hinata se précipita sur Naruto et lui tapota doucement le dos (sérieusement, j'ai suis en train de prendre des cours de secourisme par la croix rouge et C'EST EXACTEMENT ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand quel qu'un s'étouffe…Ce peut empirer son cas. Je vous le dit juste au cas où, pour vous avertir de ne jamais faire cela sur la personne qui suffoque…Question de vie ou de mort a mon avis). Au bout de quel que minutes, il se calma. Le visage rouge.

- Sa va, Naruto-kun?

Naruto releva la tête vers le visage de la Hyûga. Elle fit quel que pas en arrière. Le regard du Jinchuriki était froid, menaçant…terrifiant.

- N…Naruto…?

Il se jeta sur elle et la reversa sur le sol. Il mit ses mains sur les cotes de la jeune femme. Et bougea ses doigts.

- Bataille de chatouille!, cria-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus joueur et enfantin. Il la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande pardon de l'avoir réveillé.

- Je…Je…Ha! Ha! s'il te plaît! A…Arrête! Ha! Ha!, un hoquet de rire lui échappa. Je…Ha! Ha! te demande p…pardon! Ha! Ha!

Il arrêta au bout de plusieurs minutes de supplications. Ils ridèrent encore un certain temps avant de décider de plier bagage et partir pour le village de la pluie.

Fin du flash-back

_La Hyûga pensa à son bien-aimé. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit, là, pour l'aider à supporter la souffrance qui lui labourait les entrailles._

Début du flash-back

- On se retrouve ici dans deux heures, d'accord, Hinata?, dit Naruto.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ils venaient d'arriver sans trop de problème au village d'Ame. Naruto avait décidé qu'ils allaient faire un repérage des lieux. S'ils se faisaient des ennemis dans le village caché de la pluie, il valait mieux savoir bien la ville et recueillir des informations.

Naruto et Hinata partirent chacun de leur coté. La Hyûga passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes, son attention au maximum. Tout était tellement beau! La ville était vivant, des lumières de toutes les couleurs illuminait la ville, clignotait sur les magasins qui avait besoin de plus de popularité. Des immenses panneaux publicitaires surplombaient la ville avec d'énormes réverbères. Ici, la nuit n'était pas une nuit. C'était comme le jour, les discothèques, casinos était ce qui avait le plus de visiteurs. Amé était devenu une ville de nuit après le règne de Pain.

*Qui ne voudrai spas devenir plus vivant après des années mornes?* pensa Hinata. Malgré tout, il ne fallait pas négliger la mission. Elle rentra dans plusieurs bâtiment de jeu, bars célèbres, (par inadvertance et empressement elle était rentré dans une boîte de strip-tease dont elle était sortit en courant, les joue en feu) et les clubs disco. Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherche intensive, elle était dépitée. Il n'y avait pas un seul indice qu'il y avait des organisations qui s'entretuaient, rien! Juste des personnes trop soûl, pleurant parce qu'il avait dépensé tout ses yens, des groupes d'amis non suspect. Hinata s'était même fait offrir un verre de saké par un homme d'âge mûr (qu'elle avait tout de suite refusé, il lui semblait un peu trop sympathique), mais rien qui pourrait l'aider à trouver une piste.

Marchant la tête baissé, car il commençait à pleuvoir abondamment, Hinata entra dans un petit bar miteux et isolé. Cette petite bâtisse semblait avoir l'air en décomposition. Les fenêtres étaient sales et jaunâtres, de la moisissure sortait imperciblement par les murs.

Quand elle passa la porte, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des hommes. Certains lui lancèrent des regards appréciateurs sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive vraiment. Elle s'assit à une petite table qui semblerait s'écrouler dès qu'elle mettrait ses coudes dessus. Tout était brun et plonger dans une certaines obscurité. Des hommes riait très fort en se soûlant la gueule. Elle commanda et tâcha d'épier les conversations.

« Hé, vieux! C'est depuis quand que tu t'es fait viré?... »

«Tu savais que l'ex-femme de Sayori à demander quatre cent mille yens de dédommagement? »

« Serveur! Apportez-nous… »

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu… »

« Allez! Tu es un homme, non? Alors va… »

« Avez-vous vus mon nouveau… »

« C'était un idiot. J'ai bien fait de m'en débarrasser… » Chuchota un homme encapuchonné.

Enfin! Elle avait une piste. Elle écouta plus attentivement.

« Oui… Il nous aurait attiré des problèmes celui-là… C'est le seul ninja qui est assez fort dans le camp de ces idiots. »

« Il y a aussi Shoji qui commence à trop se faire remarqué… Il ne peut pas se la fermer convenablement. »

- Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers Naruto.

- La même chose que toi, répondit-elle.

Le Jinchuriki s'assit en face d'elle, sur le petit tabouret de bois.

- Tu les as entendu?, demanda Naruto en désignant d'un signe de la tête les hommes qu'elle avait écouté, partir.

- Juste la fin, souffla-t-elle.

Elle remarqua que Naruto avait perdu son air enfantin pour être remplacé par une mine sérieuse et calme. Il lui dit qu'ils devaient s'en aller, de toute façon, leur indice était partit.

- Ils vont revenir demain, dit-il en se levant. Il ne vaut mieux ne pas traîner trop ici la nuit, cet endroit est très mal fréquenter. Surtout pour toi, Hinata.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Naruto venait de lui faire peur. Ils se dirigèrent vers un hôtel en plein milieu du centre-ville et louèrent chambre modeste.

- Cela serait bizarre de jouer à un couple ayant des chambres séparé, souffla-t-il en voyant la mine surprise d'Hinata.

Elle acquiesça, stupide Hinata! La Hyûga suivit Naruto jusqu'à la chambre 89. Elle déposa son lourd sac sur la commode munie d'miroir moderne. Le Jinchuriki s'avachi sur le lit, épuiser de sa rude journée. Il avait deux lits doubles. Hinata soupira discrètement de soulagement. Elle s'en voudrait un minimum de dormir dans le lit alors qu'il aurait prit le sol, par respect pour la jeune femme.

Hinata prit une bonne douche chaude et alla se coucher. L'Uzumaki ne s'en était pas aperçu, il ronflait déjà comme un bien heureux.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto-kun, murmura Hinata, en fermant les lumières.

Hinata sombra, elle aussi, dans les bras de Morphée.

À l'aube, Hinata fût réveillé par des coups qui faisaient du vacarme à l'autre bout de la chambre. Se levant péniblement, elle marcha vers l'entré.

« Toc!Toc!Toc! »

- Room service!, cria une femme à traves la porte.

Oh. Ce n'était que la femme de ménage. La Hyûga répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Elle alla se recoucher quand elle vit l'heure ; onze heures! Elle n'avait pas chômé pour dormir! Dans un élan elle se précipita vers ses vêtements ninja et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. La besogne faite, elle cria :

- Naruto-kun! Il faut que tu te lèves!¸

Hinata remarqua enfin que le Jinchuriki n'était pas là. Elle vit un petit papier avec des mots griffonnées grossièrement sur la table de nuit. On aurait dit qu'il était particulièrement pressé. Le pouls d'Hinata s'accéléra.

_Hinata, je…_

Le flash-back continue au prochain chapitre.

_- Poussé, Hinata-sama! Vous devez commencez à poussé!, cria une médic-nin. _

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5**


End file.
